Kazumi Subaru
|-|Kazusa Magical Girl Form= |-|Kazumi Magical Girl Form= |-|Magia Record= |-|Doppel Carola= Summary The protagonist of Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, Kazumi Subaru is the 13th clone of Michiru Kazusa, a magical girl who began a series of events that would lead the creation and ultimately destruction of the Pleiades Saints. At first, she can artificially transform into Kazusa's magical girl form, in which she has all the abilities and design of the original Kazusa. However, upon using her Cannibalism ability on the other clones, she entered a state of not being quite a witch, but neither a human and has the ability to shapeshift into a witch. Ultimately, she wishes to become a human, and due to her existence leading to the creation of a witch that rivals Walpurgis Nacht and her already powerful base, her true magical girl form is unprecedentedly powerful. "The Doppel of hunger. Its form is a black chef. The master of this emotion is very particular about food, many times moreso than other people. It doesn’t matter whether its targets are Puella Magi, witches, or whatever else. It will cook anything it can get its hands on, and stuff it into its body. It’s a chef born of pure appetite; a Doppel of gluttony that devours everything in its path and returns it all to nothingness. Its table is always set with countless plates. If you’re seated next to it in battle, you’d better hope you don’t end up on the menu yourself…" -Description of Doppel Carola Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 7-B, likely 7-A when using Doppel | At least 7-B, likely 7-A | At least 6-C, possibly 5-C Name: Kazumi (Nickname that became her real name), Kazusa Michiru (Original name) | Doppel of Gluttony, Carola Origin: Puella Magi Kazumi Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely a couple of weeks, about 14 years old physically. Classification: Artificial Magical Girl Corpse Reanimated through Witch Flesh | Artificial Magical Girl, Doppel Witch | Same as the first tab, Fusion of several Kazusa clones | Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Portal Creation, Transformation, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Absorption and Regeneration (Mid) through Cannibalism, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Energy Projection, possibly Void Manipulation with Limiti Esterni, Weapon Creation, Reality Warping, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Fusionism. Resistance to the following: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. | Same as before, plus Statistics Cut (Attack Potency), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), Chance to increase damage when attacks, Regeneration (Likely Mid). Also, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Curse Manipulation, Absorption, Summoning, Body Control, Multiple Personalities, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Flight, and Void Manipulation as Doppel Carola. | Same as her first tab, Magic Negation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Familiar Summoning, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair), Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation through Prolungare, Duplication through Transmutation, BFR and Sealing through sending enemies to a book, Memory Manipulation, Intangibility Curse, Teleportation, Technology Manipulation, Body Control, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Energy Manipulation, Can talk with animals, Summoning through La Bestia, Fusionism through La Bestia Rifare, Invulnerability through Capitano Potenza, and finally Power Mimicry. | Includes all the tabs except Magia Record, Can power up allies greatly with Scala A Paradiso; Glyph Creation; Matter Manipulation, Temporary Invulnerability, Explosion Manipulation, and Flight with Meteora Finale. Attack Potency: At least City level (Physically overpowered a witch, who should be at the very least comparable to fodder like H.N. Elly. In Another Daze, Kazumi fought and defeated a Rumor's duplicate of her, whom was unaffected by Umika's and strongest attacks and fought off several Kamihama magical girls, including Yachiyo Nanami, Emiri, and Tsuruno Yui.) | At least City level (Must face the superior witches present in Magia Record, which should be superior to Oktavia.), likely Mountain level as Doppel Carola | At least City level, likely Mountain level (Being the fusion of 13 duplicates of herself turning into a witch, she should be immensely superior to Oktavia and any normal magical girl or witch) | At least Island level, possibly Moon level (Defeated Hyades Daybreak, a witch compared to Walpurgis Nacht alongside two other enhanced Pleiades Saints with Meteora Finale) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than Homura Akemi, capable of keeping up with several magical girls ) | At least Massively Hypersonic (At least comparable to her regular self) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Fought all the Pleiades Saints at once, each one of them is at least comparable to Homura Akemi) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Vastly superior to her previous forms, matched Hyades Daybreak) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class | At least City Class, likely Mountain Class as Doppel Carola | At least City Class, likely Mountain Class | At least Island Class, possibly Moon Class Durability: At least City level (Should be able to take her own attacks, tanked attacks from other magical girls) | At least City level, likely Mountain level as Doppel Carola | At least City level, likely Mountain level (Thought that it would take the combined forces of all her former comrades to actually take her down, should be far above Oktavia.) | At least Island level, possibly Moon level (Defeated a witch comparable to Walpurgis Nacht) Stamina: Likely Limitless due to the nature of her body | Likely Superhuman in her new magical girl form. Range: City level Standard Equipment: Her Cross shaped Wand Intelligence: Likely Very High (Despite lacking the battle experience of the original Kazumi, Kazumi has shown to be quite battle capable against experienced magical girls, even manipulating the Saints at one point.) Weaknesses: None notable | Doppel transformations only last for a few moments | Same as first key | Unknown Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Basic Magical Girl Abilities= * Memoria: Crystalized memories that grant her superior abilities. ** Grandma's Strawberry Risotto: Drops the attack potency of an enemy significantly down. ** Is It Such A Dramatic Taste!?: When an enemy uses an ability that Kazumi is resistant to, Kazumi's stamina recovers. Passive. ** The Three Of Us, Forward: Magical attacks become significantly more effective. ** Transfer Student is a Returnee!: Has a chance to have increased damage when she attacks. Passive. ** Walking An Entwined Path: Slowly regenerates throughout the fight, increases the effectiveness of attacks. Passive. * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their Doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. |-|Kazumi's "Own" Techniques= * Limiti Esterni: Her most notable attack, she uses her wand to shoot a massive blast of energy at an enemy. * Episodio Incrocio: Alongside other magical girls, Kazumi can create a binding spell trapping an opponent. * Cannibalism: Through direct contact, she can absorb beings onto her (Note this has only been shown to work on her clones), in which she regenerates (Mid level). * Pietra Di Tuono: Saki's main form of attack, creates a giant yo-yo weapon out of lightning. ** Time Acceleration and Deceleration: Another ability of Saki, she can use time manipulation to slow her down or speed her up. * Rendere O Romperlo: A magic wave blast attack that belonged to Niko. ** Prolungare: Makes the tips of her fingers into miniature missiles. ** Il Frase: Electric magic that accelerates a person's lifespan. * Fantasma Bisbiglio: A technique, originally used by Satomi, that would mind control or manipulate the memories of those who would hear her words. This has been used to erase entire memories. * La Bestia: Summons teddy bears (which are incredibly strong) to attack enemies, originally used by Mirai. ** La Bestia Rifare: Fusions said teddy bears to create massive beasts capable of fighting off witches. ** Episodio Incrocio: Creates teddy bears made of pure energy, explodes on contact. * Capitano Potenza: A technique used by Karou to change her body to a hard metal like substance that makes her invulnerable to attacks that would usually hurt her. ** Palla di Cannone: A really hard kick, pretty much. * X-File: One of the few attacks in English, it traps materials in a magic book. ** Carcere Pausa: Releases objects or people trapped in the magic book mentioned previously. ** Rosso Fantasma: Copied from Kyoko, Umika used her magic book to gain the ability of duplication. * Scala A Paradiso: Enhances her allies' stats greatly, to the point that regular magical girls can dispatch magical girl clones with ease * Meteora Finale: By combining her magical energy with two other enhanced magical girls, they temporarily get covered in light and burst into the sky, while invulnerable to attacks and exploding enemies that contact it. Key: Kazusa Magicial Girl | Magia Record | Post-Cannibalism | Kazumi Magical Girl Others Notable Victories: Rusalka Schwagerin (Dies Irae) Rusalka's profile (Base Rusalka and Post-Cannibalism Kazumi were used) Iona (Arpeggio of Blue Steel) Iona's profile (Post-Cannibalism Kazumi were used, speed was equalized and start from 5 kilometers) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Nocturne (League of Legends) Nocturne's profile (Post-Cannibalism Kazumi and Eternum Nocturne were used, speed was equalized) Wilhelm Ehrenburg (Dies irae) Wilhelm's profile (Post-Cannibalism Kazumi and Base Wilhelm were used. Starting distance was 50 meters and speed was equalized) Category:Magical Girls Category:Witches Category:Undead Category:Tragic Characters Category:Clones Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Age Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Curse Users Category:Memory Users Category:Technopaths Category:Fusions Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Portal Users Category:Wand Users Category:Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users